Training
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When sam and dean were made honorary soldiers of Heaven they never thought they'd be treated like ones. Every warrior has to train and that includes those if the heavenly variety.


There was something about seeing an archangel as famous as Michael wearing basketball shorts and a plain gray short sleeve running shirt that could make a normal man jealous. Muslces just right, bulging but not too much so that it looked off putting, toned and fit. The picture of perfect warrior.

But it was definitely enough to make Dean feel slightly put out in his own body.

Not to mention that even he made something as normal as exercise clothes look regal.

Getting out of the car, both Winchesters could just make out the blonde head of Lucifer just a way aways, stretching with a small group of...kids? Teenagers.

"Those are the Grigori."

"Watchers?"

"They prefer Grigori, Winchester."

Sam nodded feeling a little insulted by the other Archangel. Michael cast him in a sideways glance and Gabriel hushed up immediately.

 _"Urakiba, if your red head is still higher then mine, you are not stretching correctly."_

 _"Come on! I stretched before I came!"_

 _"And you will stretch again, two times the threat, now bend and get those hamys nice and good like"_

"Agad."

A tan boy with dark hair jogged over to Michael's side at the sound of his name being called. Michael smiled at him, running a large hand over his thin shoulders, and pulled him into his side.

"I want you to remain at their side, understood?"

"Sir!"

Agad did not look pleased in the slightest that he was being told to run with the humans. Michael raised an eye brow at his strange outburst, uncommon from this particular angel, turning slight to peer into his eyes directly.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Sir, they're _human_ , an-"

"I am aware of that fact Agad, and they have been given permission by the four Commanders to train with the elites, are you objecting this order?"

"No, Sir, of course not, its just that me and Zaveriel are partaking in friendly competition and they'd drag me behind."

Michael nodded, seeming to understand, his eyes roaming over the multiple heads and locating a certain little runt of a messenger standing in Gabriel's shadow. Of course they would make training into a game.

He smiled slightly, and turned to look back down at the angel still pressed into his side, "Then ensure that they keep up."

Agad groaned and turned, pulling himself from his Leaders side and jogged back to his own team, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Michael shook his head sternly when a number turned to shoot the hunters dirty looks and upon noticing his attention on them turned away almost instantly.

"I apologize, they are always competing amongst each other," though his tone spoke of exasperation, the smile on his features spoke more then his words, clapping his hands loudly Michael called them all to attention.

The three other Archangels came to stand at his side and the four groups congregated.

"Quite down now, let the old man speak!"

Some hid laughs behind ill placed coughs, Gabriel and Raphael smiled at their elder brothers as Lucifer turned a grin onto Michael and he cuffed the morningstar over the top of the head for his playful disrespect. The elder motioned both hunters, in their own work out gear, forward.

"For training today we are welcoming two new possible recruits, Sam and Dean Winchester will be joining us for the day and you are all to treat them with the utmost respect."

He made a gesture to the first group, "My Powers, best warriors Heaven has ever seen, count off."

They whooped excitedly, "Agad! Humans!"

"Damabiath! Welcome!"

"Esabiel! Call me that and I'll kill you!"

"Esa!"

"Sorry Sir!"

"Geno, hola!"

"Gezuriya!"

"Goap!"

"Lehuiah! What up!"

Michael smiled fondly at the seven, shaking his head, and motioned for Lucifer. The Morningstar winked at Sam as he stepped forward, his own made cat calls and whistled teasingly.

He threw them all a glare of mock heat and raised a single hand, they backed up a step in sync, and laughed at him.

"My Grigori, best angels to ever step foot on this dirt ball! Give me some names!"

"Semyaza! This is gonna be fun!"

"Yaza give me the pouch."

Lucifer held out a hand and the younger angel rolled his eyes and tossed him a small sack, Lucifer shook his head and passed it over to Raphael, "Hemlock? Where on earth did you find Hemlock?"

"No idea what you're talking about!"

"Sure, we will speak before the next course."

Semyaza eyed the Healer nervously.

"Urakiba! Call me Kiba!"

"Kokabiel! I hate you all!"

"Manners!"

"I hate you all with all my heart!"

Michael sighed heavily and turned a look towards Lucifer, the blonde shrugged letting the others continue, "Yomyiel!"

"Thats my boy!"

"Danel!"

"Armers!"

"Hey little guy! My youngest most kick ass!"

Lucifer grinned proudly at his five, holding a fist up for them, and they followed suit. Raphael stepped up beside him and they shared a small shy smile between them, Lucifer rubbing his head as he stepped back beside Michael.

Raphael turned a glowing green gaze on the third pack of young adults.

"My Virtues, Angels of Mercy, step forward and announce yourselves for our guests."

A tall boy with dreadlocks stepped forward, raising a hand in greeting, "Tarshish."

"Barbiel, don't call me Barbie or I swear on Father I will smite you."

"Peliel!"

"Uzziel, greetings!"

"Sabriel! S'up!"

"Haniel, Hamaliel!"

Raphael smiled knowingly at the last two, twins, a rare feature among the angels and he was just so lucky as to get them for his own. Gabriel bounced to his side and Raphael gave an exasperated sigh.

"Save your energy for the course little brother, honestly, you were just as bad as a fledgling."

Gabriel merely grinned up at him and pat his cheek playfully.

"And you loved me anyways! Principalities please step on down!"

A rowdy crowd stepped forward, jumping and ready to roll, bounds of energy. Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'and we thought one Gabriel was bad'.

Sam quirked an eyebow at the bunch.

"Anael, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Suroth!"

"Zaveriel, call me Zaves, and Agad you're so going down!"

"No way man!"

"Requel! This is going to be sooooo good!"

"Cerviel."

Michael called them all to attention again with a single raised hand, silence fell over them all once again, and they gave their undivided attention.

"This is to be a clean run, no tripping, no mischeif, just a run. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good, 38 miles to the beach front, first there gets to pick the next event, everyone at the start."

It was a pride thing that had Dean up there with the others right at the front, not about to let a bunch of kids show him up, Agad was between both hunters as ordered though it was clear he was waiting for Michael to become distracted in order to beeline in front of Zaveriel whether both humans were with him or not.

Sam stayed back with the Archs.

Taunts were thrown and gestures were made as they were more the ready. Michael smiled over at Lucifer, and they both watched as the shout of 'Go!' was made and the underlying race went off. Shaking their heads all four made their move, jogging at an easy pace, though Sam could tell that if they really wanted to or had any desire they could all easily out pace the others.

"So you guys stick to the back?"

"Typically," Gabriel may have answered him but his eyes were focused on the large scattered crowd, "They start to slow around twenty to twenty five miles. We don't want any to fall behind because although they can most definitely manage on their own they are still our younger siblings."

"They could all kill you without breaking a sweat, but we can be protective if we want to be, and we are."

Dean was able to keep up with them for the most part, just as suspected Agad left his side almost a second into the run, Zaveriel and him toe to toe for almost thirteen miles.

It wasn't but nineteen when a few started slowing.

Lucifer grinned slightly and aligned himself just right, ducking at the right moment, he never broke stride as he scooped little Armers up. The little guy let out a small shriek of surprise and laughed freely as he was boosted up to sit upon his older brother's shoulders, arms spread wide at the rush.

He high-fived Gabriel as Lucifer fell back in pace with him, smiling brightly as he set his little hands on top of spiked blonde hair.

Sam smiled at the two, not used to seeing this side of the Devil, but he wasn't complaining too much about it. He'd rather this then the end of the world anyway.

A few more fell back at mile marker twenty-three, falling in pace between Gabriel and Raphael, and little Armers was just having the time of his life perched up on Lucifer's shoulders.

Three miles to go and the group was well scattered, though Zaveriel and Agad were no where to be seen, and Michael shook his head slightly when they caught up to Dean without the one stationed at his side as he'd been ordered.

That would be a long private conversation as it had not been the first time Agad had chosen to disobey orders in the week alone, and it was still young in the week too.

Coming up around the bend was a sight to behold, a good number had run into the waves, a few jumping over them as they crashed on shore. Agad and Zaveriel were sitting on the shore line, waves crashing up over their legs. Sam and the four Archs came to a stop at the break not so much as out of breath.

Michael parted from them and walked calmly through the bodies, took Agad by the arm, and pulled him up smoothly to his feet.

"You know little brother, when we came upon Dean Winchester, I was sure I would see another there as well, tell me why I was mistaken?"

Agad gulped silently, "Because they disobeyed."

"And what happens to those who diliberately disobey orders?"

"They get..Sir no! Not that!"

Michael nodded grimmly and walked them back, his grip on the boys arm maintaining itself despite his struggles.

"Please sir! It won't happen again! I swear it!"

"I assure you it won't, how many does this make in this week alone Agad?"

The yougner angel sends his comrads a look for help and they all shake their heads, no one is willing to step in between this unfolding disaster.

"Four sir."

"And how many warnings have I given?"

"Eleven sir."

"Then fifteen shall get the message across, shall it not?"

"Michael no! Please! Please big brother!"

They walked passed the group and into the edge of the woods out of sight, though they be out of eye range they are not so far that they can't not hear the sounds of something solid hitting smooth skin.

Michael returns to them a short moment later, carrying Agad in his arms, the younger angel with his face burrowed into his older brothers neck. A hand is rubbing up and down his back softly and his shoulders still quake every few moments with silent cries.

"I think that's enough for today."

They each give the small being a look of sympathy, and Lucifer even leans closer to rub over his rear softly, Michael gives a soft smile at whatever little sound the boy made into his ear.

"Alright kiddos! Hit the Showers!"

"You all stink!"

...

Dean just left the bathroom at the fancy villa they'd been invited to, and can't believe his eyes at what is waiting for him on the outside.

Raphael's eyes are closed in a sign that he's sleeping, and curled around him are the seven Virtues he'd been introduced to earlier that day, all peacefully resting as well.

Michael is still cradling Agad in his arms, both changed into white loose clothing, the younger looking even smaller then before. The other six are all lounging around him silently, chatting amongst themselves.

To the left is Lucifer joking quietly with the few who are still awake, running his fingers through the hair of the ones sleeping with their heards cushioned in his lap. Next to him is Gabriel and his little group of troublemakers.

Over all, everyone's pretty chill.

"This is the best part! The children acting like actual children!"

The three archangels snorted, "And Gabriel included."


End file.
